


斯德哥尔摩少年②

by Gardenia13



Category: NCT, WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia13/pseuds/Gardenia13
Summary: LOFTER发过了，是又改的版本





	斯德哥尔摩少年②

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER发过了，是又改的版本

钱锟静静听着大门关闭的声音。

金道英走了。

钱锟手里紧紧抓住有些生锈的铁链，靠近墙壁，头一下一下地重重磕到墙壁上，身后某处撕裂般的疼痛，脸上还没干的泪痕又被沾湿。

门外，李永钦拿着钥匙的手有些颤抖。

“少爷，晚饭备好了。”

“端到这来。”

钥匙终是顺利的插了进去，拧动钥匙，打开门看到里面在撞墙的人，心中一阵抽痛。

“宝贝，该吃饭了。”

手里接过张嫂端来的白粥，进去后顺手把门锁上。

粥被放到了旁边的床头柜上。

拿出钥匙把镣铐打开。

即使已经没有禁锢，钱锟也不会想着逃跑，李永钦对此很清楚，因为钱锟爱他。

李永钦坐到旁边的床上，把已经瘦的骨头突出人抱到自己的腿上，把碗里的勺子递给他，让人自己吃。

钱锟也不管那碗白粥是不是很烫，就急忙往嘴里塞。

“慢点，都是你的。”

李永钦轻轻地把手放到钱锟突出的肩胛骨上。

钱锟也只不过只穿了一件衬衫，甚至连裤子都没穿，坐在李永钦穿着西装裤的大腿上，酌的人有些心痒。

李永钦掀开钱锟白色的衬衫，向那处隐秘探去。

“还疼吗？宝贝。”

怀里的人明显怔了一下，随即摇了摇头。

李永钦红唇一勾，俯身吻上了他。

手里的勺子滑落到了地上，摔得粉碎。

李永钦放肆的攻略着城池，用力的吮吸着钱锟的小舌。

钱锟的眼里有泪水滑出，李永钦对他来说就像是一束罂粟，明知道会上瘾却控制不住的想要靠近。

钱锟的腿紧紧缠在李永钦的腰上，手臂也搂住他的脖子；李永钦一手环住他的腰，一手在下面胡作非为。

“唔...”

钱锟发出的声音落入李永钦的耳中，回荡在耳边。

李永钦放开钱锟，看着他肿胀的红唇和半褪的衣服，轻轻咬了一下钱锟的耳垂。

“旦旦今天格外好看。”

耳边说的话敲击着钱锟的耳蜗，使他软了腰身，如水一般趴在李永钦怀里喘着粗气。

李永钦解开扣子，将钱锟身上的衬衫脱了下来，自己也拉开了裤链。

分泌的肠液随着手指的进出滴落到地上，钱锟咬着唇不让声音从嘴里跑出来。

“叫出来，让我听听你的声音。”

李永钦咬在钱锟的锁骨上，慢慢吮吸着。

手指拔出，代替的是已经胀满的物体。

猛地进入使钱锟呻吟出声。

“哈...tenten..哈..”

口中的呻吟被顶的细碎，渐渐被吞噬在口中。

李永钦沉沉的叹了一口气，释放在了钱锟体内。

“啊...呜，呜...哈，唔..”

锁骨上，胸口前到处都是红痕，像是有了瑕疵的白玉，怀里的人眼泪在一直不停的流，射出的精液滴滴答答的流到地下，屋内满是淫迷的味道。

钱锟最终是累的昏睡在李永钦的肩头，刘海被汗水浸湿，软软的贴在脑门上。

“ten呐，别杀我，救救我...”

李永钦忽得心里一沉，将人放在地板上用镣铐锁好，整理好衣服，就端起碗出去了，也不管身后人是不是还光着身子，是不是还没有清理。

钱锟的手腕压到了地上破碎的勺子，血液顺着流了出来。

门又被重新上锁。

门里的人像是一个没有知觉的性爱娃娃，被玩腻的主人丢弃在角落。

门外是满身戾气的少爷。

这场爱，是命中注定的，有是违背人理的。

TED


End file.
